


You’re an idiot. I married an idiot.

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup took Astrid on a hike to show her his newest flight suit.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Ficlet Requests II [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	You’re an idiot. I married an idiot.

“You’re an idiot. I married an idiot.” Astrid said, dumbfounded, as she stared at Hiccup, Hiccup, who was about to jump off a cliff in a flight suit. He had a camera strapped to him so that he could get video of the flight.

“What? Just because I like having fun?” Hiccup asked. He was adjusting his flight suit, making sure all the straps were tight. 

“No, because you like doing things that could get you killed!” Astrid cried. Hiccup had taken her on this hike after breakfast, and she hadn’t known what to expect when he’d claimed the cliff was the perfect spot and had plopped down his bag. Then, out came the flight suit. Hiccup really was crazy. 

Hiccup shrugged. He walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek. “That’s my version of fun, Astrid.”

“If you die, I swear to god, I’ll kill you.” Astrid wasn’t as afraid for his life as she was making it out to be. Really, she trusted Hiccup, knew that he knew what he was doing. But, still, jumping off a cliff in a flight suit?! Absolutely crazy!

“Well, then I won’t die.” Hiccup gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “See you at the bottom?”

So Astrid would have to hike back to Hiccup’s location. Luckily, they had tracking GPS’s on their phones so she’d be able to find where he landed. Astrid took out her phone to make sure the GPS was working.

“See you at the bottom,” she said with a smile.

With a whoop of joy, Hiccup took off off the cliff, diving into the air.


End file.
